Bullfrag
Bullfrag is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Incursean from an unknown and destroyed planet. Appearance Bullfrag is a humanoid frog-like alien with three-fingered hands and two-toed feet. He is, however, considerably taller and more muscular and paler-skinned than a typical Incursean and has a more defined jawline. In The Frogs of War: Part 2, Bullfrag wore a typical black-and-purple Incursean uniform as a disguise. He also wore an Incursean helmet and purple sunglasses. As of Bengeance Is Mine, Bullfrag wears green sunglasses, a black bodysuit with a green stripe down the middle, fingerless black gloves, toeless black boots with green cuffs above them, and a green belt with a white buckle. Bullfrag wears the Omnitrix symbol on his upper chest, which was hidden under his suit during The Frogs of War: Part 2. Bullfrag helmet.png|Bullfrag wearing an Incursean uniform and helmet Bullfrag uniform.png|Bullfrag wearing an Incursean uniform Powers and Abilities CF (433).png|Long Tongue BIM (396).png|Chest Inflation BIM (455).png|Enhanced Strength Bullfrag has powerful jumping abilities, and is very agile. Bullfrag's physique makes him stronger and more durable than an average Incursean. He also has impressive hand-to-hand combat abilities.The Frogs of War: Part 2 Bullfrag possesses a long, sticky and prehensile tongue, which he can use as a grappling line or to hit a distant target. It is also very strong, able to smash boxes. Its tensile strength is high enough to slow down the Billions Tower sign to a near standstill after falling from the top of a skyscraper.Vreedlemania Bullfrag can inflate his chest to repel enemies and gain momentum to jump.Bengeance Is Mine Bullfrag has enhanced strength, as he was able to carry Bill Gacks in the air without any difficulty. Weaknesses Like all Incurseans, Bullfrag is weak to a strong smell.X = Ben + 2 Bullfrag's tongue hurts if it stretches too long. History Omniverse *Bullfrag first appeared in The Frogs of War: Part 2, where he was unlocked by Azmuth offscreen and infiltrated the Incursean war fleet to help his team. *In Bengeance Is Mine, Bullfrag battled some Squid Monsters. * In Catfight, Ben was forcibly transformed into Bullfrag four times by Attea. * In Vreedlemania, Bullfrag prevented the Billions Tower logo from harming the nearby civilians. * In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1, Bullfrag saved the slaves from the falling drill machine. * In A New Dawn, Bullfrag appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse Season 3 *''The Frogs of War: Part 2'' (first appearance) Season 5 *''Bengeance Is Mine'' Season 6 *''Catfight'' (x4; unintended transformation) Season 7 *''Vreedlemania'' *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1'' (accidental transformation) Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) Video Games Ben 10: Omniverse 2 Being the main alien, Bullfrag is a playable alien in the game. Naming and Translations Etymology Bullfrag's name is a play on "bullfrog" and "frag", which means to annihilate. Trivia *Bullfrag and Perk Upchuck are the only aliens to have been manually unlocked by entering a code into the original and current Omnitrices. *Bullfrag is more muscular and developed than other Incurseans because most members of the species have very poor diets, and Bullfrag is an example of an optimal Incursean. *Bullfrag would originally only wear sunglasses to hide his green eyes, but because the crew liked them so much, they decided to keep Bullfrag always wearing sunglasses. *Like frogs, Bullfrag makes a croaking sound after inflating his chest. *While Bullfrag is attracted to Attea, the latter has a strong crush on Bullfrag as well.Catfight **Ben blames the attraction on Bullfrag's DNA, similar to Albedo blaming his cravings for Chili Fries on Ben's DNA. ***Gwen made a reference to this, claiming that that's the excuse all boys use. *In ''Ben 10: Omniverse 2, Ben tries a few names, such as "Crazy Legs" and "Aquattack" before settling on Bullfrag. *From Arc 4 of Omniverse onwards, Bullfrag replaces Crashhopper in the opening intro of the show, specifically in the part where the latter originally appeared alongside Shocksquatch, Way Big, and Bloxx. *Bullfrag's voice and mannerisms are based on Sylvester Stallone. *Bullfrag also seems similar to Rash from Battletoads, as both were amphibian superheroes that wore sunglasses. *Bullfrag's sunglasses greatly resemble Kamina's sunglasses from Gurren Lagann. References Crew Statements Matt Wayne Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Males